


It's Not That Simple

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Jun talked about how complicated their relationship is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taichi-kun's marriage!  
> Also, this is unbetaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

  
"I want you to marry me."

Maybe this wasn't the right time to say those kind of words - not when he was shoved face first into the bed and was being fucked throughoutly by his lover. But then again, there'd never be a right timing for it; sitting on the living room and properly talked about it would never ended up well - Ohno'd be too nervous, too stressed out, and in the end Jun'd gained an upper hand, just like the usual.

Well, he was dominated too right now but at least Jun's concentration was split at the moment.

"I want you to - _ah_ \- marry me." Ohno repeated, lips trembling as he fisted the sheets under him. "Juuun..."

"I heard you." Jun grunted. "But now is not the right time to -"

"I know it’s not -" Ohno gasped; Jun must've purposefully aimed for that spot inside him that made him see stars and momentarily forgetting the words that has been formed on his mind, replacing it with the thought of how good it felt to have Jun inside him. " - not the right time."

"Right, it’s not." Jun said; his hand reached down and wrapped itself around Ohno's cock, pumping, and Ohno nearly screamed. "So, let's just talk about it later."

"No I – _ah,_ _wait I'm close_ – I really want you to marry me." Ohno writhed. "Like really, really want to. Like r-right now."

"You know I can't do that." A bite on his shoulder, and Ohno curled his toes, nearly came but was stubborn enough to hold back. "Is it because of Taichi-kun's marriage –"

"Yes!" Ohno gasped, though he wasn't sure if it was because Jun guessed what was on his mind or because he hit the desired spot. "Yes – I mean, he got married so easily –"

"With a woman!" Jun snarled.

"But he still got married!" Ohno snapped back, though he immediately regretted it because Jun suddenly picked up his pace and it was getting harder to get his point accross because the pleasure was threatening to take over. "He got his happily – _ahn_ _, there!_ – ever after and –"

"Would you please just shut the fuck up and let me screw you –"

"And I want that! A happily ever after with you and I don't understand why I can't have it when others seems to gain it so easily!"

Jun finally stopped moving; he went completely still inside of him, and Ohno used that moment to start breathing again, taking in as much oxygen as he could and letting it clearing his head from the heavy fog of pleasure. He rested his forehead against the pillow and letting his knees gave up as Jun slipped out from him – he almost asked him not to, but instead of saying it, he said, “I just want to be happy.”

“It’s not that simple.” Jun mumbled; his hand settled against Ohno’s back and he caressed his skin, fingers gliding lightly across it. “I can’t go ahead and ask you to marry me – I can’t drag you right now to the civil registration office and register our marriage. You do know that when you agreed on dating me; I can’t give you anything. We’re just that – dating. No continuation. No marriage. We’re just counting the days until we have to be apart again.”

Ohno closed his eyes – he knew. He knew that when Jun confessed to him, he promised nothing. They wouldn’t be able to stay together for forever – they were just waiting; waiting for the days when they have to be separated again and live just how the society wanted it. He knew that they were going nowhere. He knew.

But still –

“But I understand what you meant.” Jun said softly. He turned Ohno around so he’d face him, and before he could say anything, he kissed him gently in the lips while entering him again, and Ohno gasped into the kiss as his hands went up and grasped on Jun’s arms, his body trembling because Jun was being gentle now, unlike how he was minutes ago. “It’d be nice to be able to get married.” Jun whispered against his lips then. “It’d be nice to hold a wedding party, to have our friends dancing to _Ai wo Sakebe for us_. It’d be nice to have the society accepted our relationship, to be able to have a normal, proper date without any labeling against us – no insults, no bad-mouthing. It’d be nice to buy a house and live together, to buy a dog so we’d have an excuse to spend a long time in the park, to be able to be accepted as newlyweds by the neighbors, to be able to be a part of the society.”

Ohno’s eyes were getting blurry; he circled his hands around Jun’s neck and he held him close, whimpering to his ears because of his slow thrusts. He felt the warmth spreading on his chest, on his stomach, felt the pleasure building slowly, sweetly; felt his chest filled with happiness and sadness and it was threatening to explode. “Jun…”

“And it’d be nice to have a baby, to be able to buy their clothes and cribs and toys. It’d be nice to make love like this every night…” Jun whispered to his ears, his own voice getting hoarse and raspy. “…and struggling to stay quiet because we don’t want to wake our baby up. It’d be nice to get another one, to watch them growing just fine with two dads and no mother. Wouldn’t it be nice?” He asked softly. “Wouldn’t it be nice, Satoshi?”

Ohno couldn’t trust his own voice to answer because then he might cry; he just nodded, vigorously, and Ohno could felt Jun smiled against his skin. “And I want that.” He finally sobbed. “I want that.”

“I know.” Jun whispered. “I know.”

Jun claimed his lips again, and they spent the time by kissing, fingers reaching out to touch each other’s skin greedily as if they’d never be able to do it anymore. Ohno came not so long after with Jun’s name spilling from his lips repeatedly, and Jun followed with his whispered name, voice thick with adoration and love, before the room finally went silent but from their ragged breaths. Jun stayed in his position on top of Ohno, and even though he was heavy, Ohno didn’t mind. He held Jun tight on his arms as his eyes stared into the ceiling, basking in his afterglow, and hoping that time would just stop like this, with Jun safe on his arms.

“I can’t give you that.” Jun suddenly said, face still buried on Ohno’s neck. “I can’t give you any of that.”

Ohno nodded. “I know.”

“Because it’s not simple. Our relationship is not that simple.”

“I know.” Ohno said. “I just felt like saying it – I just want you to know that, right now, you’re the only person I want to get married with.”

“So do I.”

Another stretched silence. Ohno thought that their conversation was finally over, and he was about to welcome the sleep that has been wanting to take over, when all of sudden Jun slipped out of him; Ohno scrunched his nose at the sudden emptiness, but that moment was quickly forgotten as he saw Jun getting off the bed and heading to his closet, rummaging through what seems to be his accessories box with his eyebrows furrowed. “Jun?” He asked tiredly.

Jun let a triumph smile graced his lips as he took something from his accessories box; he finally went back to the bed then, crawling towards Ohno, before then he showed what was on his palm.

Two silver rings.

Ohno stared at it, and then he stared at Jun in confusion. “What’s this?”

“Rings.”

“I know its rings, but –“

“I bought it way back then – it’s simple, I know, but I loved it so much that I ended up buying two. Anyway –“ Jun beamed at him. “Let’s get married with this.”

Ohno blinked. “What?”

“I can’t officially marry you.” Jun explained. “I can’t meet your parents and ask for their permission. I can’t go to our agency and ask for their permission either to get married to you. But at least we can do this – we can get married in our own way.” Jun held Ohno’s hand and kissed it softly. “There won’t be any official document or something like that, but at least, even though one day you’re getting married to someone else, you’ve became my husband once. And also, I’ll be your first husband.”

Ohno stared at Jun, and at that time, he had wanted to go to every temple he could ever find and thank God for sending Jun to his life – he didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Jun, but it must be something incredibly good. To have someone as perfect like Jun in his life – he must have done something so fucking incredibly good.

“Satoshi?” Jun asked. “You don’t want to?”

“Don’t be silly.” Ohno replied with a growing smile. “I’d love to.”

Jun’s smile grew too, and he straightened up his body, cleared his throat, and then he started, “I, Matsumoto Jun, promise to love and care for you, and I will try to stay faithful and loyal to you. I will always be honest, kind, patient, and forgiving, especially since you can go on those fishing trips of yours for two days straight. I promise to try to hold back from buying new clothes every week, and I hope you’ll promise that you’d stop picking your nose in front of people – that’s embarrassing, though that doesn’t makes me love you any less. I promise that I’ll stick with you through high and low, health and sickness – I’ll even stick with you when you’re helplessly drunk and start crying like a baby. But most of all, I promise you myself.” Jun’s face was red by now, and he smiled shyly as he said, “I love you.”

He then slipped the ring on Ohno’s fingers, and it was a bit oversized, but Ohno didn’t mind at all – how could he, when he was already on the brink of tears? How could he, when he was so ready to bawl in happiness, when he was so ready to run outside and scream to the whole world that tonight, he was the luckiest man on earth and everyone who disagreed might as well kiss his pretty ass?

Ohno really was so tempted to do that, but he knew he have something to do.

He picked up the ring, and as he stared on Jun’s eyes, he said, “I, Ohno Satoshi, promise to love and care for you, and I will also try to stay faithful and loyal to you. I will always be honest, kind, patient, and forgiving, just like I’ve always been, so you don’t have to worry of that. I promise that I’ll try to stop picking my nose in public – though it was hard, since it is an old habit of mine – as long as you really promise to try not buying new clothes every week – especially not for me! I promise to stick with you through high and low, health and sickness and I’ll even face your mood swings bravely without having any thought of leaving. But most of all, I promise you the imperfect me.” Ohno pushed the ring into Jun’s finger, and he felt the tears falling to his cheeks. “I love you too, Jun.”

“Awee… don’t cry, you idiot. This is not even the real thing.” Jun fingers wiped the tears on his face gently, but that only made Ohno cried even more. “Ssh, don’t cry.”

“It’s real enough for me.” Ohno sobbed. “It’s real for me.”

Jun grinned widely. “But usually people wear suits on a real wedding, unlike us.”

“Does that make us a trendsetter?”

Jun started laughing out loudly and Ohno followed despite his tears; his stomach was getting hurts from too much laughing, but he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t, because he was so happy. _So so happy._

Once their laughter was finally died down, and they were back lying on the bed while staring at each other with a smile on their faces, Jun whispered, “I’ll buy nicer rings tomorrow.”

“You don't have to.” Ohno whispered back. “This is good enough.”

Jun smiled, and he leaned forward to capture Ohno’s smile.

And Ohno knew that someday it’d end; their kisses would end, their relationship would end – but right now, it didn’t matter. Right now, Ohno was living in the moment.

Right now, everything was good enough.   
    



End file.
